Time after Time
by Flava Sava
Summary: [Time after time][Cyndi Lauper] Riza listens to the ticking of a clock... Roy's lost and someone comes to rescue him. Oneshot. RoyRiza


**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, or the rights to the song.**

_A/N: I will probably continue Collide. I'm searching for more creative outlets, so continuing the oneshots is one of them. Anyway, the inspiration for this songfic came about while I was driving in the car._

Please review! I love reading the reviews from my reviewers! Flames help me improve my writing, and its just a lot of fun.

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! You guys really help me writing! I love you all!  


* * *

Hawkeye stared at the ceiling from where she lay in her bed; the ticking of her clock filling the room. She had turned the droning sounds of her alarm clock off a few minutes ago. It was rather unusual that she just lay in bed under her warm comforter, with her dog. He slept peacefully next to her; adding more warmth to the large bed. Riza scratched behind his ears as she glanced at the clock again, seeing that it was now ten minutes past when she was normally up around her apartment.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion--  
is nothing new  
Flashback--warm nights--  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after—_

Sighing, Hawkeye slid out of bed into the cold air. Shivering Riza made her way to the shower to warm herself up. The furnace to her apartment had yet to come on, giving the cold winter air a chance to remain in the rooms. The hot water heated Riza's cold body, and awoke her even further. It was the same routine every morning, though this morning out of all of them was out of the ordinary. Especially since Riza would normally be eating breakfast by now.

She stepped from the steaming shower, and dried off with her towel. It didn't' take long for her normal routine to set in. Putting on the navy blue uniform of the military, Riza grabbed breakfast, and headed to work with Black Hayate on her heels.

_sometimes you picture me--  
I'm walking too far ahead  
you're calling to me, I can't hear  
what you've said--  
Then you say--go slow--  
I fall behind--  
the second hand unwinds_

As usual, Riza was the first to arrive, meaning she had to unlock the doors to the building. Making her way up the stairs after picking up some paperwork left on the front desk, she headed into the office she shared with her superior. Opening the door, she found him drunk on the couch. Looking up at the ceiling as if for help, Hawkeye grabbed the empty bottle from his hand; started to clean up the spilled contents on the floor. Her superior muttered a few things in his drunken sleep; Riza could barely understand what they were.

"Sir… Excuse me sir, you need to wake up," Riza said, throwing several soaked rags into a garbage can. Mustang rolled over, and pulled Riza down next to him; thinking she was there with him the whole night.

"Not now, my love," Mustang said, making a move to kiss her. Riza reached back to her gun, clicking off the safety, and aimed at the ceiling so as not to hurt him. The loud crack of the gunshot in the closed quarters brought woke Mustang rather roughly. "What the he--!"

Riza was standing a short distance from the couch, straightening her uniform. "Sir, I advise you to not drink in the office. It is against the code," she stated, looking over at him nonchalantly. Roy blinked, and sighed, sitting up; his head pulsed as he felt his hangover.

_if you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time _

after my picture fades and darkness has  
turned to gray  
watching through windows--you're wondering  
if I'm OK  
secrets stolen from deep inside  
the drum beats out of time--

"I apologize, Lieutenant. I guess I lost track of time last night," he said, holding his head in his hands. Riza walked to her desk and sat down; starting the menial daily paperwork. Roy stood after a few minutes and went to his desk, where he then just turned his chair and stared out the window.

"Sir… There is paperwork on your desk that needs to be done," Riza said, not looking up from the file she was writing in. Roy didn't glance back at his subordinate, but continued to watch military men and women come to work.

_if you're lost... _

you said go slow--  
I fall behind  
the second hand unwinds—

--Later--

Riza stood by the car, waiting for her superior; this was his third time that week that she had driven him out to the gravesite. From where she was standing, she could see him towards the crest of the hill, looking down at the gravestone. She imagined him talking; possibly praying—though most alchemists didn't believe in a god—to their deceased friend.

Roy came walking back to the car, and got in the passengers seat, as if nothing happened. Riza slid into the driver's seat, and headed for Roy's apartment to drop him off. "Why do you choose to follow me?" Roy inquired out of the blue. His subordinate blinked, and then thought quietly for several minutes.

"I want to help you reach your goal. Of all the people I've worked under, you're the only one with a heart for fair justice," Riza said, not taking her eyes off the road. Roy gave her a sidelong glance, and then looked back out his window.

"Why follow someone that could get you hurt? Possibly even killed?" He asked, pushing further.

"Why should I not? I don't see those as good enough reasons to not follow you," she answered casually, relaxing her grip on the steering wheel.

"I'm lost Lieutenant…. I'm lost… None of my subordinates should be sticking with me. I put them all… I'm putting you, in danger," Roy said, mumbling the last part. Riza heard him clearly, but tried to not smile, or show any emotion. She calmed her feelings, and watched the road.

Riza pulled up to Roy's apartment building. He got out silently, and was about to close the door, when he heard a quiet voice behind him. "I'll rescue you, sir," the voice said. He shook his head, thinking he imagined it. "I'll always be here to rescue you," she said to herself as she saw him walk up to the front steps.

_if you're lost...  
...time after time  
time after time  
time after time  
time after time

* * *

__Please review! If you have any plot ideas, or songs that you'd like to see turned into song fics, I'm totally loving my creative outlet!_

:Flava Sava:


End file.
